


I still can't trust you.

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: Merlin Drabbles [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s04e12-13 The Sword in the Stone, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: Forgiveness is not easily earned.(Takes place during S4E13.)
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I still can't trust you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the drabbles I had written so far, and the idea came from the ever-lovely Lish. It's been long enough that I can't quite remember, but I believe that, when I wrote this, I was thinking of that scene where Arthur tells Gwen that he couldn't forgive her yet, that Ealdor had been a moment of weakness. Not the best I've written, but decent enough.

"You know that I still can't trust you, not yet."

Gwen looked away at those words, eyes burning fiercely with unshed tears. They had been spoken so softly, so gently, like a loving caress or a warm blanket, and yet their meaning was so painful. She felt as if her heart had been trampled on, ripped to shreds. Old wounds that had never fully healed were rubbed with salt, and she ached at the reminder of her past mistakes. It was foolish of her to think that all this time spent apart would erase her sins.

Her actions were unforgivable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
